Jumanji (Video game)
Jumanji is the video game version of the board game. Like the board game, the video game was cursed as well. In this case the video game would take the players to the jungle of Jumanji. Jumanji's new console form is actually Alex Vreeke's video game console that he plugged the game cartridge into in 1996. Creation After Alan Parrish and Sarah Whittle set the board game adrift in a river, it was then found by a pair of french girls. The board game (some how) made it's way back to Brantford, New Hampshire in 1996 where it was found by old man Vreeke. Vreeke then gave the board game to his son Alex. However, Alex did not like the board game, as he said "Who plays board games anymore?". Jumanji, seeing that Alex was more interested in videogames, knew it had to adapt to modern times and tastes in order to attract interest and overnight, changed its game board into a video game cartridge, leaving the empty box behind. Alex then took interest and started to play the game, playing as Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough. However, Alex became McDonough and became trapped in Jumanji. Twenty years later, the game was then found by four high school students in the school basement. (They were there to help recycle old magazines as a way to serve detention.) The four students, Spencer Gilpin, Anthony Johnson, Bethany Walker, and Martha Kaply then started to play the game, were taken into Jumanji and became their avatars. Dr. Smolder Bravestone. Franklin "Mouse" Finbar. Professor Shelly Oberon. and Ruby Roundhouse. In Jumanji, the group met Alex who believed himself to be gone for only a few months. Together they won the game and were returned to the real world by Nigel Billingsley. Though the rest of the players returned to 2016, Alex was sent back in time to 1996 to the moment he left, altering history somewhat. Once they completed the game and returned to their real selves, they used a Rhino brand bowling ball to destroy the game to prevent anyone from playing it again. Abilites The video game version of Jumanji plays almost as it did when it was a board game, but added some extra features as the result of it's transformation. Manifestation *Unlike the board game version in the 1995 film when players only appeared to get sucked in when their clue specified it, the video game always sucks the players into the game itself like the animated series and will not allow players to escape until they fulfil the gameplay. When players choose their characters in the real world, they will actually be able to take on the lives of their avatars. Time control *Like the original board game version, the video game returns players to their original time periods no matter how much time has passed once the game is won. Unlike the board game, the video game does not completely rewind history as seen with Alan Parrish and Sarah Whittle. In their case, only they retained memories of the events in Jumanji with everything else being relegated to an alternate timeline that Judy and Peter Shepherd could not remember. With the video game, all of the teenagers remembered everything that happened in the original timeline, including the dilapidated version of Alex Vreeke's house coming from his twenty years trapped in Jumanji. They had no memory of a timeline where the house was pristine due to Alex's return to 1996 changing history. According to Alex, time inside of Jumanji is "funny." As a result, twenty years seemed like only a few months to him. Plot of the Game According to legend, anyone that dares to blind the Jaguar Shrine by taking the jewel that makes up it's eye will be consumed by the gem's power and a curse will fall upon the realm. Professor Russel Van Pelt made this legend come true when he gained the power of the fabled "Jaguar's Eye" which gave him control over all fauna within Jumanji. Nigel Billingsley knew that Van Pelt would cause harm if he was allowed to keep the Eye, took the eye from him and ran, but was spotted before he could successfully escape. He sent a letter to Dr. Smolder Bravestone, a former friend and colleague of Van Pelt's to ask for his assistance returning the eye to it's resting place. It became Bravestone and his colleagues mission to head to Jumanji to return the Eye to the Shrine which it was taken from. Levels # From the Deep # The Mighty Roar # Bazaar # The Transportation Shed # Canyon # The Defenders Characters *Jumanji has multiple video game cliches and tropes within it's world, such as friendly NPCs, that only have programmed responses, multiple lives, markets, a villain who leads a private milita, magic satchels, character weaknesses and several others. However it is unknown how Jumanji has these, as the only game it is known to have seen is Twisted Metal for the original PlayStation, which doesn't feature any of these elements. Trivia *It is unknown why the video game version was for up to five players when the board game version only allowed up to four. However, it appears to be impossible to win unless all five players are in the game with each player's talents being required to pass the levels. For example, only Shelly Oberon could read the map leading to the various levels, only Ruby Roundhouse could get past the guards at the transportation shed, only Franklin "Mouse" Finbar could defang the black mamba and only Seaplane McDonough could fly the group across the canyon. When Alex attempted it on his own, he could not succeed. **Conceptual art for the 1995 film’s logo reveals that a fifth token in the shape of a Lion idol was planned for the game, but ended up being unused in favour of a 1-4 player game. The fact that Jumanji ended up having up to five possible avatars when it transformed into a video game may be coincidental or a reference this early development (albeit only four players could play at once). *Jumanji's video game form resembles an Atari 2600 cartridge and console. It is odd that it didn't turn into a CD based game, given that the Sony PlayStation was the console it was exposed to. *Though its unclear how the console ended up in the detention room, it was in a box marked "donate" suggesting that Old Man Vreeke donated it to the school following his son's disappearance. Gallery Jumanji 2 - Cartridge 1.jpg Jumanji 2 - Cartridge 2.jpg Jumanji 2 - Cartridge 3.jpg Jumanji Video Game Start Screen (Trailer).jpg Choose Your Avatar.jpg Jumanji Video Game Start.jpg Jumanji Video Game Destruction 1.jpg Jumanji Video Game Destruction 2.jpg Jumanji Video Game Destruction 3.jpg Jumanji welcome to the jungle cast.jpg|Protagonists Category:Objects